1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to serving stands and, more particularly, to serving tray stands configured for mounting to a table.
2. Background of Related Art
Efficiently utilizing table space in a restaurant setting provides a more comfortable dining experience for customers, allows more customers to be seated at each table, reduces the overcrowding of tables with plates and serving trays, and/or better accommodates persons requiring special considerations, e.g., children or persons with disabilities. With respect to home dining, efficiently utilizing table space likewise provides the above benefits and also provides additional room for entertainment, e.g., game playing, while dining or snacking. As a result, various different food and drink holders, trays, and stands have been developed in an attempt to more efficiently utilize table space.